Ranma's Choice
by Iron-Flash
Summary: Ranma finally makes a choice...though it may take a year to choose


Ranma's choice

Ranma sighed as he, well currently she at the moment, walked to the kitchen after jumping into the pond in the backyard to avoid an attack from Ryoga, who was in pig form but currently being held by Akane, which made Ranma see red a little but got over it quickly. Once Ranma turned back into a guy, he went upstairs to change from his regular outfit to a t-shirt and jeans. Sure who was more comfortable in his regular Chinese outfit but sometimes he just needed to wear regular clothes like a normal teen. But his plan was cut short when he saw P-Chan, Ryoga in his pig form trying to spy on Akane in the bath.

"If I didn't think you could stoop any-lower Ryoga, you proved me wrong now." Ranma growled angrily, starting to feel rage bubble in him. Ryoga just glared and kept trying to get in to spy on her. "P-chan, you go in there, you will die. Painfully." Ranma said in a deadly tone that said he's follow through with his threat. Ryoga stopped for a minute and then, after making the stupidest decision ever, he ran into the bath. "RYOGA YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ranma yelled with furious rage making his chi shift so that the whole house knew it wasn't a good idea to mess with Ranma at the moment. Ranma stomped his way into the bathroom leaving cracks in the walls and in the floor. Akane watched with wide fearful eyes as he stormed his way over to the cowering pig in the corner.

"YOU ARE THE WORST THING TO EVER EXIST, RYOGA! You say you love Akane and yet you fucking spy on her every chance you bloody get. If anyone is the pervert here, it's you! Not me. I never do anything perverted at all! I just end up in those situations!" He yelled angrily which made Akane think back to all the times she thought he was being perverted and found that he was just caught in those situations and she hit him for no reason. Even if he did deserve it most of the time, she added to herself. She watched as Ranma dunked P-chan, or apparently Ryoga, in the hot water of the bath and pulled Ryoga up by his hair.

"Now you listen to me you perverted pig" Ranma began angrily with practically unstoppable rage in his eyes that Ryoga whimper in fear from, "If I ever see you around this house or near Akane again, you're pork chops. And before you ask: I'll kill you and get Kasumi to cook you. She knows what you do as P-chan and does not approve. Never has, never will. You don't have any back up here anymore. Akane found out your secret, Nabiki could blackmail you or for all I know, hire a hitman to take you out, and Kasumi, she is just as angry about this as I am. You get the threat I'm making? Good. NOW LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Ranma yelled as he threw him out the window. "Akane when you're done in the bath, come down to living room. We all need to talk." His voice left no room for argument as he walked out and changed into an AC/DC shirt and jeans before walking to the stairs before stopping at Nabiki's door and punching a hole in her paper thin door, since he was still angry. "You. Downstairs. Ten minutes." He told her in a tone that told her not to test him as she looked at the hole in fear and nodded quickly.

Once he got downstairs, he told Kasumi, who was reading in the living room, "Operation: Bacon is a go. Also we're having a meeting in ten minutes or as soon as Akane get's out of the bath." Kasumi nodded and kept reading while Genma and Soun looked at Ranma out of the corner of their eyes with a hint of fear in them. "That goes for you two morons as well." They sighed and nodded. 15 minutes later Akane came down from the bath and sat next to Kasumi.

"First: Akane I'm sorry for barging in but I had a reason. The reason I never told you about Ryoga's curse…would you believe it if I had sworn on my honor along with other bullshit to hide the secret?" Akane nodded and said "It makes sense. You have way too much on it." He sighed and nodded in agreement "I know. Anyway that's not why we're here to talk. Look the reason I called everyone here is because I'm calling off the engagement. And before you start freaking out at me: No, it's not because of you Akane so let me explain. All we do is yell at each other fight. My other engagements get in the way of everything and it's hard to hang out with you all and to get to know each other. That hasn't worked out at all. So: I decided that I'm going to talk to the others and break it to Kodachi that I'm not her 'Wild Stallion' and that I'm not Tatewaki's 'Pig-Tailed Girl.' Akane with those two I'll need help. You or Nabiki can help me so try and figure something out. Xian Pu didn't defeat me as a male at all. Her weapon knocked her out so I'm not married to her at all. And with Ukyo…she says she can't go back to her dad without my head or dad's head…or the Soatome name….we can adopt her so she can get the name. I need to tell mom that I need her to be my mother and not someone who only cares about me being a man among men. I mean honestly I've done so many things that have made me manly as hell. I've saved you who knows how many times and defeated many foes. Also next time I see Happosai, he's dead. I've had enough of him to last a life time." He grumbles angrily. "Anyway what I propose doing is that I spend time with each of you for four months of the year each. Meaning I'll spend time with Kasumi until May, Nabiki until September and Akane until December. That way I can get to know you guys and not be forced to marry someone I fight with twenty four seven." He and Akane share a knowing look that basically says that they'd practically kill each other with barely knowing each other.

The others thought about it and nodded. "Alright boy that works. Since tomorrow is January, you start…I assume dating Kasumi until May." Ranma spluttered embarrassed with a bright red blush and yelled out "Dad no! I'm not dating her for four months! I'm just hanging out with her to get to know her better. Jeez you make it sound like I'll be a player or something." The rest of them laughed at his evident embarrassment and went off to do their own things after eating dinner. Ranma thought about how he'd talk to Cologne about ending the engagement and talking to Ukyo about getting adopted into the family until he fell asleep from a long and tiring day.


End file.
